


A Fun Sleepover

by KouRei (ShinkengerRedBlue)



Series: Requests [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: All the Girls in the Class, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5484593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkengerRedBlue/pseuds/KouRei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the girls in the class decide to have a fun sleepover at Marinette's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fun Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from @miraculous-trashcan, who wanted MarinetteXChloe. Enjoy!

Marinette loved sleepovers, especially when all the girls came over. Juleka and Rose would bring over cool makeup and Alya would bring cool girl magazines, Sabrina would bring over champagne that Chloe would pick out, Alix and Mylene would bring over some board games and Marinette would supply the sweets. Alix always brought over her laptop, she had the best music to jam out to. The girls came over, one by one, putting their stuff on Marinette’s desk. Once everyone arrived, Marinette’s desk looked great with food and drinks, makeup all over it and board games waiting to be played.

Juleka, Rose and Mylene sat on Marinette’s bed, Sabrina and Alix sat on the floor while Alya commandeered Marinette’s computer chair and Marinette and Chloe sitting on Marinette’s lounge chair. Chloe was waving her hands, ranting about the newest perfume (which she had in her hand).

“It smells like an ugly grape. I don’t know who decided this was a great scent to make into a a perfume but ugh!”

Chloe handed off the perfume to Alix, who took a whiff and scrunched up her nose,

“Oh god! That does smell like a grape!”

Chloe nodded, “See! I prefer Gabriel’s new perfume, it smells like flowers. It’s a clean scent and it’s designed to contour to your natural scent.”

Rose looked at Chloe, “What kind of flowers?”

Chloe pursed her lips in thought, “I guess like roses and daisies but it changes for everyone.”

Marinette wrapped her arm around Chloe, “Yeah when I smell it on Chloe, it reminds me of sunflowers.”

Alya hummed, “Sounds cool. I wonder how it would smell on a boy.”

Chloe snickered, “I actually sprayed Adrien the other day by accident. He was totally behind me as I was spraying myself. He smelled like a rotten apple.”

The girls laughed, Juleka smiled, “Interesting.”

Marinette reached for a macaroon, “I’m sure he didn’t like it. Now did you see that new guy at school? Wasn’t he cute?”

Mylene giggled, “He totally was! I think Ivan was totally jealous when I was talking to him about the new guy.”

Alya smiled, “His name Jace Mark and he’s from the next city. His father got a new job here.”

Sabrina took a sip of champagne, “Dad said that he’s a troublemaker and to stay away from him.”

Marinette whistled, “That bad huh?”

Sabrina nodded, “I’m not suppose to say anything but Dad said that he stole a car once.”

Alix scarfed down an eclair. “Sounds kinda cool.”

Alya rolled her eyes, “Sure being a big bad troubled boy sounds cool. Now let’s talk about something interesting.” She turned her eyes to Marinette, “What are you guys doing for Valentine’s day?”

Chloe smirked, “I have big plans.”

Marinette shrugged her shoulders, “She won’t tell me. But did you guys read the article in Paris Now? They’re doing this Valentine’s Day festival and it sounds great.”

Juleka pointed to the magazine on Marinette’s desk, “I read that there’s also going to be a circus at the Eiffel Tower as well.”

Mylene gasped, “That sounds like so much fun!”

Marinette grinned and winked at Chloe, “I’ll totally win you a stuffed animal.”

Chloe chuckled, “Sure sure. Now I think there’s a pizza and a game of monopoly waiting for me.”

The girls started to get up and Marinette opened up Monopoly. She also opened the boxes of pizza and handed a slice to everyone. She pointed to the napkins and extra cheese packets. She handed Chloe an extra pepper packet and when no one was looking, a small kiss on her cheek.

“More champagne for my girl?”

Chloe smiled, “Maybe when I’m beating you at Monopoly.”

Marinette smirked, “You’re on.”

(Rose totally ended up dominating in Monopoly with her innocent smile.)


End file.
